


Afterglow

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Logan Marshall-Green and KJ Apa [11]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: Logan (AU) is ex-military, ex-mercenary, mostly retired, and occasionally works for AU Tommy Flanagan who sponsored him into Citadel. He's also good friends with AU Antony Starr and Stephen Amell*. He has family money as well as his own. He struggles with PTSD. He was involved with AU Rafael Lazzini but that relationship ended roughly 10 months ago. Their storyline can be foundhere.Citadel knows Logan's past occupation(s) and current connections and they couldn't care less as long as he's not involving the organization directly in anything illegal.KJ (AU) is busy traveling the world while he tries to figure out what he wants to do with the rest of his life after having made a huge sum of money from an app he developed. He's been aged up to 31.*their storyline is posted under my name





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Logan Marshall-Green/KJ Apa storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

**players only. takes place shortly after[the boys indulge in a little roleplay]().**

"What's this one from?" KJ asks, walking his fingers over a jagged scar on Logan's shoulder. They're back in the hotel and hanging out naked in bed, which is one of KJ's favorite pastimes of the moment. Maybe ever. "I don't suppose you fell off a trampoline or something?"

"Nah." Logan shakes his head. "It's a shrapnel scar. From a landmine."

"Jesus." KJ's brow furrows. "You were lucky. I guess you were lucky lots of times," he muses, looking over Logan's chest. "What about this one?" he asks, tracing over a faint line between Logan's ribs.

"Knife," Logan says without hesitation. "I've had plastic surgery for some of them but there's only so much it can do."

It's chilling to feel the reminders in his lover's flesh, souvenirs of near-death experiences and other misadventures. "Why'd you get the surgeries?" KJ asks, and follows the path of the scar with his tongue. "Does it help with the memories at all?"

Logan grunts softly, watching KJ's mouth move over his ribs. "No," he says quietly. "But it makes them hurt and itch less and the earlier you get at them, the better." Plus there's the whole identifying marks thing but he's not about try and explain that to KJ.

Pulling back, KJ sits up and straddles Logan. "Have you ever been in love?" he asks, unable to stop thinking about it. "Your ex?"

Fuck. "I thought I was," Logan says softly, staring up at KJ. "But now I don't know."

KJ presses his lips together, thinking about that. Then he leans down and kisses Logan, slowly seeking entrance to his mouth.

Logan opens under the kiss, letting KJ in, their tongues sliding against each other, exploring fully. His hands move over KJ in kind, touching everywhere he can reach, affirming and reaffirming the connection between them.

"I'm in love with you," KJ gasps between kisses. "I have to say it out loud."

"Really?" Logan pushes KJ up so he can see his face. Read the truth to his words.

Whatever KJ was expecting, that wasn't it, and he laughs a little. "Yes. Really," he whispers, staring into Logan's eyes.

Swallowing hard against the lump in his throat, Logan nods, eyes locked with KJ's. "I'm in love with you too," he whispers back.

KJ's smile spreads like sunshine. "Perfect," he whispers, kissing Logan again and again. "That's perfect."

"I didn't want to say anything. I thought I'd freak you out," Logan admits between kisses, part of him still thinking this is too fast, that they're crazy, but it feels good and right and he really just doesn't care. He loves this man. His boy.

"I thought I'd freak _you_ out," KJ says with a laugh. "What a pair we are." He licks Logan's throat, hungry for him again.

Logan groans, hands sliding down to cup KJ's ass, grinding up against him. "You're going to be the death of me," he says, but what a way to go.

"You can stop me anytime," KJ murmurs, throwing back the blankets so he can slowly work his way down. Kissing and licking at each of Logan's scars.

"Not a chance," Logan gets out, shifting a little so he can actually watch KJ, his cock thumping lightly against his belly.

KJ traces the length of a scar on Logan's hip, and lifts his head. "Can I mark you? Please?"

Logan hesitates for a second - old habits die hard - but then he nods. "Go ahead."

KJ grins a little and dips down. He licks over the crease of Logan's inner thigh, then scrapes his teeth along the same path. Taking his time, he sucks a lazy bruise to the surface, then another. But he can't ignore Logan's cock for long, and turns to take it into his mouth.

"Oh, fuck," Logan blurts out, each suck getting another rough throb from his cock, precome smeared against his skin before KJ takes him in. Logan gasps at that, burying one hand in KJ's hair, nails tight against his scalp.

With a moan of approval, KJ begins to bob his head. He takes it slow, savoring the taste of Logan's cock, the weight and texture of him. Slipping his hands beneath his lover to cup Logan's ass, but on the alert for any nuances of response which will tell him he's going too far.

Logan tenses for a split second when KJ touches his ass before relaxing again, fingers threading through his boy's hair, soft sounds of pleasure spilling from his lips.

"Can I touch your balls?" KJ asks, rubbing his cheek against Logan's cock.

"Yes," Logan nods, definitely okay with that.

KJ takes them in his hand and gently rubs. He kisses Logan's cock all over, then takes him deep again, laving him with his tongue.

"Yeah, that's it," Logan breathes, biting on his lower lip. "Mm." KJ's mouth and hand pushing him closer and closer...

Someday KJ might draw this out, just to savor more of those delicious little sounds. But today he's on a mission. He wraps his hand around the root of Logan's cock and starts to stroke, lips and hand meeting again and again as he sucks.

At this point - having come a handful of times already today - Logan should be able to last for ages but KJ's too skilled, too eager, every touch, every stroke, every lick and suck pushing him closer and closer to the edge until he falls right off, body arching from the bed as he empties himself down his lover's throat.

 _Fuck. Yes._ KJ swallows, gags, swallows more, his blood thrilling hot. Pulling back he growls then licks up every last drop. Triumphant that he can provide so much pleasure to his amazing lover.

"You're amazing," Logan murmurs, fingers petting through KJ's hair now.

"I love you," KJ says on a happy sigh, resting his head on Logan's thigh. "I love saying that."

"I love hearing you say that," Logan says, exhaling softly, suddenly very aware of all the things he hasn't shared with KJ, all the truths he hasn't told him. Fuck. "And I love you too."


End file.
